creetivusfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaders of the Ember - Prologue
First - Previous - Archive - Next - Last Prologue Pt. 1st The life, the darkness, the peace, the virtue, the time, and the nature. Those concepts, formless forces called The Six Powers, were but the lone beings that filled the empty nothing with their unique brightness. Those beings were not gigantic, albeit occupied a space no other physical matter could. And while their existence was the only one in all of the endless lack of matter and non-matter, those godlike forces would never still reveal their functions, being but lingering entities in the space before the vacuum. But upon the pure presence of time, the mark 0 in the universe's clock, when the powers manifested themselves and their abilities, a starred cloak began to mantle around those beings. With the slow passage of time, a universe, gasses, energy, rocks, stars, and a fond spark of ember stroke the universe's very center, distorting and improving themselves around its expanding nature. Calmly, the universe grew around the powers, involving this fresh, lasting, and rapidly growing streak of ember. An energy created by a memory instilled in the sole universe. And this memory, this powerful source of ember, rejoiced by the very essence of life, was but the instinct of the creatures obtaining life in all corners of the universe. This ember, fueled eternally with the constant memories and life, eventually became so great it swallowed the universe, at a pace faster than its expansion. This made the universe into a memory filled wonderful world called the Emberverse. Pt. 2nd A powerful memory. Instinct, or happiness, or terror, an experience that will not be forgotten too soon. This is the generator of a Core. This Core, when fueled by other, lowlier memories, will charge a vivid force akin to pure energy, called Ember. Ember, while not a memory by itself, is a perfect, exact representation of one, capable of discharging small amounts of energy when touched or controlled by an Ember Wielder, someone trained and accepted to wield such force by being able to almost completely control their thoughts and memories and call their Ember variants forth. However, when such represented memories become forgotten or made eternal naturally or by Branding them with spells, their appearance morphs and so will the energies they discharge. A memory that will undoubtedly never be forgotten as long as there is something that should enforce its memory will become Light energy. It will emit a brighter, more yellow glow, and discharge a greater amount of energy. Conversely, the dark-purple Dark energy, formed by the absolute forgetting of its former Ember memory, will discharge a lack of natural energy or matter, that albeit very dangerous, sources a vast range of form, matter, and creations that originate Dark energy instead of normal energy. Albeit Ember can split itself into Light and Dark energy by skilled Ember Wielders, the energy it discharges is used less by the inhabitants of the Emberverse, but rather Light energy, which forms more energy. With that considered, Ember is much more used than Light for spell casting, for it is fueled in more than one memory, unlike Light, a single long-lasting Core. To uphold their community, the Light energy predominated over Ember or Dark inside the vast expanse of Delta, the kingdom of Light. This kingdom of Light thrived towards glory and expansion, their traditions never forgetting memories, but such kingdom would soon come to a fall, when a dark city, and their interest for the Dark powers, came to propose a unification, followed by the Light's prejudicial banishment against the Zeta from ever coming to contact with Delta. This caused several problems, which led to the War of the Upper Hand, a battle commanded by two powerful Ember Wielders, known only as The Deltope and The Zettope. Pt. 3rd All of the different tribes had their abilities and objectives in existence. Aside from the ever growing Deltas and the creeping Zetas, there were the Alphas, living to the far east in Alphahide, a city built from a gigantic lake, prior to the existence of the Deltas and Zetas themselves. Skilled forgers, specializing in the creation of swift, thin weapons and enhancements. An ancient tribe, highly unknown from any other due to its mysteriousness, sets its homes and houses on an odd, flat plane, living by the name of Petselon. Likewise, another mysterious tribe lives in a dark kingdom known only as the Deepdown. Those are the Betaka. Worshiped and recognized from almost anywhere in the entire land, the Munuxi took the mountains and from them, formed places to live, adapting to the heights. Their habit of twisting the Ember and Dark and using it to manipulate the space around them allowed them to perform respectful spells, but mostly the ability to teleport through close spaces. They shared this power with the Landas, angel-like beings that shaped the clouds' mass and solidity to live on them, calling the city Indelanda. The Landas stored great amounts of Light energy, channeled from the highest spot in the land, where they could talk to and channel the Six Powers. The Deltas also shared the kingdom with the Gamad, a tribe filled with Ember Wielders. The Gamad would aid the Deltas by granting them Cores to make eternal, and creating more Light to the Delta. A weak, yet terrorizing tribe by the name of Omegg caused chaos and destruction to the tribes of whoever entered their dangerous Blind Land. They created explosives and learned terrifying and panic-inducing Dark and Light spells. Those tribes and citizens would never learn how to coexist properly and eternally. Wars and conflicts were bound to occur, as Ember is shaped through a Wielder's memories, focus, and stability. First - Previous - Archive - Next - LastCategory:Emberverse Category:Leaders of the Ember Category:Ember Chapters